Ghosts of the Past
by crazy seeker
Summary: Robin is gone; none of the Titans know were. They find a note, but the closer they come to finding Robin the more they find out about his past. Are the rest of the Titans prepared for what is behind door number one?
1. Leaving

**Chapter 1: **Leaving

Robin woke up to his alarm clock, 6:30 am already. Oh, well he thought this day was bund to come. His green duffel bag was right were he left it the night before, fully packed and ready to go; next to his desk. Time to get up and face the day. He showered and got dress in a pair of jeans and a faded green T-shirt, no Robin suit today. It felt weird not wearing the Robin suit, ever since he had come to be apart of the Teen Titans and lived with them, the suit was always on him but not today.

Today he was Dick and there was nothing he could do not to be. He picked up the phone and dialed a cab.

" This is Jump City Cab, how may we help you?" a woman with a Maine accent answered.

" I'd like to arrange a pick up on the corner of First and Fourth Street at 8 am." It was a bout a mile from Titan Tower and a popular place for people to pick up cabs, no one would notice him.

" Alright, and where will we be dropping you off?"

" Jump City Train Station."

" Very Good, Sir and what is your name?"

" Dick."

" Very good, we'll see you at 8 am, then. Have a good morning until then."

Click. The phone went dead and Dick put the phone back into its cradle. Grabbing his ticket, leather jacket and duffel he left his room and went into the kitchen.

It was still early; everyone else was still sleeping. Crime fighters like them the beginning of the day marks a time for rest and the end of day is when the work begins. The sun was mostly up, so Dick went about toasting a bagel and eating an apple without any need of turning on the lights.

I should leave a note, telling the rest of the Titans not to worry and he would be back shortly. Robin never told them he was leaving for fear they'd want to go with him. This was something he had to do alone and that was that. It was his business and not there's. There were still some parts his past and secrets he still did not wish to share with the others.

After finishing the note, Dick looked at it to make sure it sounded good. _Taking a little vacation time, it's been slow so nothing should happen in my short absence. Be back in 48 hours. Robin._ It did and he taped it to the side of the T.V. where everyone should see it. He looked at his watch it was time to get going. Dick put on his jacket and slides the train ticket in his jacket inner pocket, throw his duffel bag over his shoulder and left out the back.

Roughly and hour latter Dick was paying the cabbie at the train station. The cabbie thanked him for the tip and told if he needs a ride anytime to call them and they would be happy to help.

The station was alive with people coming and going, mostly going. Dick found his train and gave his ticket to the conductor: 9:15 to Gotham City.

" I do not understand, why would he go and not tell us?" Starfire said with much confusion in her voice. It was noon and the rest of the Titans had gotten up.

" I'm sure he had his reasons and we'll find out everything in 48 hours. Now who's up for pancakes?" Cyborg said desperately trying to change the subject.

" But why? He could be hurt or ... or... something," Starfire kept rambling on "we must try and find him, search the city. I will take the east side..."

"Star, we have no idea where he has gone. Let alone, if he is still in the city. He could be anywhere. We wait, that is all we can do." Raven said very calmly.

Starfire stopped she knew Raven and Cyborg were right. "Cakes of the pan sound good." Starfire answered and with that they sat down and had breakfast. Beast Boy tried to make jokes but it didn't help and they finished eating in silences.


	2. Waiting for a clue

Chapter 2: Waiting for a clue

Around 4pm a storm had settled over Jump City, thunder and lighting crashing with ever bold a spectacular show of nature. Titan Tower had front row seat, Beast Boy and Cyborge watch in wonder (the T.V. was out) and Raven tried to meditate. Starfire passed by their main room again looked in at the other three with a sigh and walked slowly past.

" What is that, lap 10?" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

" More like 13" Raven answered

" Just 41 more hours until Robin is back," Cyborge said still gazing at the lighting.

" Or sooner, he could have left earlier then we think." Beast Boy and Cyborge looked back, it was Raven who said the last comment.

" And the sooner the better." Raven commented as a loud crash came from the training room. "I don't know how much longer the Tower can take Starfire's laps."

Thirty minutes later the crashing noises were replaced by the sound of scraping boots. Starfire now very tired had taken to hovering around the Tower with her boots dragging against the floor.

" That is it" Beast Boy said flatly and started out the door. " Robin might not have left any way of getting in touch with him on that note but maybe Robin has an address book or something with someone who just might."

" What's got him all worked up?" Cyborge asked.

" His ears are like a dogs ears." Raven answered Cyborge then released that Beast Boy ears must be picking up Starfire's dragging boots and while it's nothing for him must be agony for Beast Boy's K-9 ears.

" How do you know so much about Beast Boy's ears?" Cyborge asked Raven as they fallowed Beast Boy to Robin's room.

" That is a story for another time." Raven smirked.

Beast Boy was already searching Robin's desk when Raven and Cyborge entered. I'll ask how he got in, latter as well; I just hope it doesn't involve breaking my very expensive computer lock, Cyborge thought.

All three of them look around Robin's room but they found nothing. Sure there were plenty of books, CD's and movies but nothing that indicated any type of plans: past, present or future.

" Doesn't he have any personal stuff?" Beast Boy asked in complete bafflement.

" Even I have some family picture," Raven stated.

" Come to think of it Robin never mentions any part of his past."

" Except an occasional reference on stuff we already knew." Beast Boy looked puzzled at what Raven just said. "Batman," Cyborge filled in the gaps.

Beast Boy covered his ears and lay on Robin's bed trying to block out the sound of Starfire's boots. Raven sat next to Beast Boy and put a hand on his head.

" Can't you..." Cyborge started to say.

" No, his ears wound still pick up the sound." Raven answered.

Beast Boy rolled over and his foot clunked against something hard. There was something small and hard at the edge of Robin's bed. It took Beast Boy sometime getting to it but he did.

" It's a small notebook." Cyborge said, Beast Boy flipping through it. The notebook seemed to be bits of cases; Robin had worked on in the past.

" Nothing useful," Raven said.

" Hey, wait a minute." Beast Boy sound overjoyed and was smiling. On the last page there was a fade phone number, all ten digits legible and it was defiantly not any number in Jump City.

Raven dialed.

It rang and rang. Then an answer; "Wayne Manor. This is Alfred."


	3. The call

Chapter 3: The call

" May I help you?" Alfred repeated into the phone, he could hear breathing on the other line. Normally he'd assume it was a telemarketer or someone's idea of a sick joke but his caller ID told him otherwise. Alfred looked at the caller ID again to make sure; it read Master Dick's Tower number, but Alfred knew where Master Dick was and it certainly was not at that number.

After thirty seconds of silence Alfred decided to have a little fun. Whoever it was they were very surprised to have him pick up, so time to get an idea of who it might be.

" Is there are a problem I can help you with?" Still no answer, maybe this will work.

" If this is regarding the Slade account? I'm sorry but it has been terminated as of three weeks ago." That got them, he heard coughing and very low whispering now. Finally, the person on the other line spoke.

" Hello, sorry my phone cut out," the voice said "I'm looking for someone named Robin, he left this number and I was wondering if you've seen him." The voice sounded female. Alfred knew Master Dick would never leave this number just anywhere or with anybody in the Tower. Whoever it was must have broken into Master Dick's room and search for a while to find it.

" Robin? We have no one living hear by that name, you must have the wrong number."

Alfred decided it was time to hang up and he did. Master Bruce and Dick would not be home for some time but he'd better call their cell phone numbers and leave a message. Someone breaking into Master Dick's Tower room is news they will want to hear about as soon as possible.

* * *

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

" They hung up, but one thing is for sure the person on the other line had knowledge about Slade."

" What would Slade be doing outside of Jump City?" Cyborge asked.

" Nothing, the person on the other line was digging. Trying to find out who we are and what we are up to." Beast Boy answered.

"He said he didn't know Robin but my cloak hear says he was lying." Raven stated.

" Did he say anything more?" Beast Boy inquired. Raven nodded and said when he picked up: Wayne Manor was what he said.

" Wayne Manor, that's in Gotham City. Why would Robin have a fade number for Wayne Manor in his case notebook?" Cyborge questioned.

" Wayne Enterprises is putting on a black tie event to help fundraise for something tonight. We could go see if anyone knows anything." Raven said nervously, not too sure if it is a good idea or not.

" Oh right, I read about that in _USA Today_. But crash, are you nuts?" Beast Boy asked in amazement.

Boom Bang Bong sounds just came from the direction of the metal shop. Cyborge looked at them both and said "I'll fish my suit out of my closet, if we leave soon we can be there by ten."

That said they were off.


	4. Car Ride

Chapter 4: Car Ride

It took only forty-five minutes for all four Titans to get fixed up and out the door. Cyborge had used what he called "temp cam" on the T-car, something he had been working on for some time now. Simply said the "temp cam" took the T-car and made it look like another type of car. This was undeniably the best time to test it since none of them wanted anyone to know they were coming. Whatever was going on it was better everyone still think they were back at the Tower.

Now the T-car looked like a black Lincoln LS, but inside the car was its same old self with comfortable seats, which was good since Gotham City was a long drive away. Cyborge drove (like normal), Raven took shotgun, Starfire sat in the back middle and Beast Boy morphed into a Tabby cat sleeping on Raven's lap.

Beast Boy had earned his rest after enduring all of Starfire's high pitch noise that only he could really hear. Besides Raven never really minded as long as he did it in cat form. Cyborge had cleaned up real nice, his tux fit perfectly along with a top hat hide any part that might lead anyone to believe that he was anything more than an African American out for a good time. Beast Boy used something that made his skin appear un-green more Italian or Greek. He also put on a three-piece suit, dark blue with a black button down shirt and matching tie. In truth Raven wished he'd ware this outfit more. Raven choices a Midnight blue ball gown, it was strapless and had a built-in corset. It showed off what little cleavage she had and according to Beast Boy made her whole body look very sexy. Any other night Raven would have refused to ware it but tonight they need information and they hoped the more attractive they looked the easier it might be to get it.

No one knew how to tell Starfire what they where up to, so they didn't. Raven, Cyborge and Beast Boy all agreed to tell her that someone was after Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Dick. At first she thought it was a joke and didn't take them seriously, so Beast Boy made a little white lie. Explaining that Dick was a good friend of Robin's back in the day and that Robin would want them to help. That did it; she was rummaging in her room for something to ware a half a second later. All the while saying if we help Robin's friend he may be so happy that he will come back sooner.

Fortunately Raven and Starfire were about the same size. Star being a little taller and slightly more gifted in certain areas. So Starfire borrowed a black dress from Raven, the dress was a little baggie on Raven but it fit snuggly on Starfire hugging all the right areas. Raven hoped the dress wouldn't attract the wrong attention but in a little while they'd find out. Give Starfire a loaner dress also got them out of the Tower faster.

Raven scratched cat Beast Boy behind the ears, Starfire told stories of formal affairs back on her home planet and Cyborge drove. The only seemingly relaxed one was Starfire now that she had something to think about other than why Robin left. The others hoped that whatever happens they'd get their answers in Gotham but some how they knew before things got more clear, the fuzzier they'd become.

Why did Robin leave? Why does he have Wayne Manor's number hidden in his room? There was a connection but what?


	5. One Crazy Party

Chapter 5: On Crazy Party

They arrived a few minutes after ten many hour after the fundraiser started but there still were many more to go. Getting in wasn't hard at all, no one was checking for innovations anymore. Lucky break Starfire whispered. Beast Boy made a sound that meant he did not like it, this was a two hundred dollar a plate fundraiser they wouldn't just stop checking invitations in the middle of it. Then again, they were among the elite of the elite and there were a weird breed.

The room the fundraiser was in had six equally placed Roman columns along the room, a dance floor in the center of the columns, food taking up one whole side of the room, tables scattered everywhere and open doors heading to a balcony overlong the whole city. Candelabras covered the ceiling with a soft glowing light and to top in off the entire room was covered in Italian marble. It all was very stunning for them but they recovered. Beast Boy said he'd start with the gossip; turn took Raven's hand and proceeded to lead her to the dance floor. The band was playing a waltz, both Raven and Beast Boy moved along the dance floor seamlessly, listening in on the other dancers.

Cyborge flirted with all the ladies and Starfire took the men. An hour latter Starfire was introduced to Dick. Starfire did her best not to mention Robin, but Dick was defiantly not at the fundraiser in spirit, he was very distant. He did ask her to dance, the band was playing swing and Dick was very good at it.

"Judging by Starfire smile, she is at least having a very good time." Raven commented to Beast Boy. They had moved out on to the balcony, to get some air and think. They were on the top floor of the building that almost towered over the city, all forty stories up.

"There has to be some connection between Robin and Wayne, but what?" Raven asked with Robin gone she was starting to sound like him.

"We'll find it, I'm sure." Beast Boy said encouragingly. Deed down Beast Boy knew that unless they caught a break soon, whatever's going would be over.

Raven smiled a small smile and said, "at least one of us is positive." Proceeding to rest her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, " and comfortable." It was a party and no one would notice or care except Starfire who shot her a look.

The bell rang midnight and gunfire, before anyone new it people in masks stormed in shooting in the air wildly. No one moved not even the Titans; if they did they would most likely stop them but with all the entire automatic weapons any attempts to the stop them would result in loss of life. Cybogre stood in the back corner, Starfire in the back of the dance floor next to Dick, Beast Boy and Raven stayed frozen to each other fearing to move but straining there ears to hear.

Soon after the gunmen came in the Joker entered the room. Whatever the Joker was saying it was not logical. It seemed only Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner seems to understand. They took money and jewelry and begin to leave. However, the Joker turns around to say something to Bruce and fires a round. Bruce doesn't fall; Dick jumps in the way of the bullet. The Joker runs in the direction of the balcony, is about to jump off when another round is fired and another and another each hitting the Joker.

The Joker now on the ground bleeding not thirty yards from Raven and Beast Boy, a man in a Tux stood over the Joker with revolver aimed at the Jokers head. The man's thumb on the butt of the gun; at this point the security had guns aimed at the man in the Tux. The Commissioner came out, his gun aimed between the man in the Tux and the Joker.

"Don't do this, it's not worth it." The Commissioner said. The man in the Tux still stood there, no emotion of his face except for his eyes, which showed pure rage.

The Commissioner came over to the man in the Tux and puts a hand on his shoulder. Raven squeezed Beast Boy hard, the tension was high and she thought any movement would make him. She did not wish to see anyone die tonight.

"The courts will give him justice. Do you think Dick would want this? Alfred, please put the gun away."

Alfred did. Once the parametric got to the Joker they found out it was not the real Joker just someone dressed up like him. Didn't matter anyway he did on the way to the hospital. Dick however made it to the hospital alive but in a comma. Bruce and Alfred never left Dick's side.

"It turns out that Alfred is Bruce's butler." Cyborge said.

"This still makes no scenes." Beast Boy said, "Why would someone dress up as the Joker and rob a fundraiser and shot at Bruce Wayne?"

"One other thing," Raven said in a daze "Where is Batman and Robin, something this weird and big going down in there city and there nowhere to be scene?"

"Well Titan's tonight we have a new mission, find Batman and Robin." Cyborge stated.

"Something tells me that is not going to be easy." Raven stated coldly.


	6. It Hits

Thanks for all the good reviews, I'm glade you all enjoy this story.

Chapter 6: It hits

Starfire knew there was more going on then what the other Titan's had told her. The only reason she never enquired any further was tonight she thought would be an excuse to have fun and forget about what was eating at her. Until the whole robbery-shooting thing, she told the cops all she heard as well as the Titans. The guy pretending to the Joker asked if they had been to the circus lately and he also mentions something called project 1939. That was all, the only thing she fibbed about was she gave the cops a nick name _Star Moon_ as her name instead of Starfire. She thought it best they don't know she is a member of the Teen Titans. There was nothing any of them could do that was very big depressing part in Star's mind. One bolt or energy wave and more people would have been hurt then saved.

Poor Dick, he was a nice man and a good dancer. Dick almost completely made her forget about Robin. All four of the Titans were sitting around a cafeteria table in the first floor of the Wayne Enterprises building, drinking hot chocolate and waiting for the cops to tell them it was okay to go. If they flew or snuck away that would more unwanted suspicion drawn their way. In the car ride over Beast Boy had used Raven as a warm cushion to sleep on, now Raven was doing the same thing with Beast Boy's left half. Cyborge and Beast Boy made small talk trying to seem perfectly normal; Raven was half way between asleep and in shock of what she saw. Starfire was in a daze of her own, just think, she tried to think about happy thought like puppies but her mind seemed to drift back to that night.

The way Dick held her during the dancing was very formulary. It was the way his hands touch her waste and arm that was the most formulary. Almost like Robin, which she kept telling herself was impossible. Did she miss Robin that much that any contact reminded her of him? She thought back to the king and queen dance at that prom they rescued many months ago. Robin danced very well, leading her all over the dance floor. He never looked anywhere but her face and it made her feel very special. They rode back to the Tower together on the R-cycle, she could have flown but that night the joy of riding on a motorcycle seemed more exciting. Robin even gave her a kiss goodnight, a wonderful and marvelous kiss.

Roughly a week later she was having trouble sleeping, so she went into the kitchen for a glass of water. When she was heading back to her room she notice Robin's light was still on. So she knocked, a moment later he answered. After he let her in she remembered she was wearing her pajamas, which was a red satin top and matching boxer shorts. The pajamas were about two sizes too big but she liked them that way. She was a little embarrassed showing up in pajamas but then she looked at what Robin was in: flannel pajama pants and his mask also it looked like he had just gotten out the shower.

Starfire moved next to Robin explaining how she couldn't sleep and saw his light on so she decided to say "hi." They talk for thirty more minutes about a lot of things, how her world is different yet in many ways the same as Earth. Starfire noticed a small scare on Robin's wrist; she'd never noticed it before since he always wore those green gloves. She asked how he got and Robin replied that it was a very long story. Soft touches hear and there soon lead to a small tickle war between the two of them. It ended when Robin managed to give her a raspberry. That's not far she said my pajama make it easier to tickle me. Robin just smiled. She then had the courage to curl up close to Robin, soon after she fell asleep in Robin's arms.

Did he know he was going to leave then? Starfire wondered, it was an amazing night. She slept late the next morning; Robin had to wake her up with a very gentle kiss. She felt like White Snow at that moment. Heck, Robin had great times with all the Titans, why would he leave with no word.

Starfire's mind flashed again to the dance with Dick, some caught her brains attention but what she couldn't figure out. She needed sleep. Dick's wrist, there was a scare on his wrist too. About the same size and shape as Robins.

* * *

"Starfire, is everything okay?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire's face a look of horror and amazement rolled into one.

" She scare," she answered, "they are the same."

" What scare?" Raven asked, now more alert the she was fifteen minutes ago.

" Rob...Ro...Rob..."

" Okay it's about Robin." Cyborge helped Starfire with her words. Star now looked almost in shock.

" Does Robin have a scare?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire nodded.

" Dick had one too, I caught a glimpse of it while we were dancing. It was in the same place, same size as Robins." Starfire dumped the words out.

" What if Robin was at the party." Starfire said.

" We were all there, none of use saw him." Raven replied back trying to calm her.

" Just because he's not wearing the Robin suit, doesn't mean he wasn't there." The gears in the other three Titan's head were beginning to turn.

" Dick and Robin are one in the same." Star blurted out.

" God no." Cyborge said


	7. Strange Bed

Chapter 7: Strange Bed

Around two in the morning the cops said they were free to go, but not to leave the city any time soon. The Titans had no intention of leaving Gotham City any time soon. Now they were heading north towards Wayne Manor in the T-car. It only took them ten minutes for them to change out of their formal ware into their regular suits.

" Just because Dick and Robin have a scare in the same place and never are in the same place at the same time, doesn't mean they are one in the same." Beast Boy stated from the rear left seat.

" That could be, but it is our only clue right now." Cyborge said from the drivers seat as usual.

" I can't believe I'm saying this again. However Beast Boy might be right. We should probably proceed under the assumption that Robin and Dick are different people." Raven said fixing her boot in the middle rear seat.

" I wonder, if Robin is Dick does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Starfire asked from the front passenger seat.

" I don't think Star has heard a word we've said." Beast Boy stated.

" Bruce Wayne is Batman, that is crazy. You saw him at the party; Bruce is a playboy who flies around the world once a month on business. Batman is always in Gotham fighting crime. It is impossible, besides Batman has no humor at all and Bruce was joking all night." Beast Boy explained. It seemed to make sense to the other but Star didn't seem to think so. In her mind there was not much doubt that Robin and Dick were the same person.

Cyborge pulled the T-car over onto a dirt road.

" Where are we going Cyborge?" Raven asked.

" My circuits are still charged but my human part needs rest and form the looks of it so do the rest of us." He explained, "This road should lead (according to my map) to an old camp ground in the Gotham City forest."

Soon the car came to a stop; the campsite was small but clean. There were BBQ pits, campfire areas, picnic tables, outhouses and endless woods for miles. Beast Boy got out of the car and stretched, "I'll be back in a bite." He said half yawning.

" Well I'm fine sleeping right hear," Cyborge said "but there are sleeping bags in the trunk, if anyone wants one."

" You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Raven said in a very sarcastic tone.

" Never hurts to be prepared in our line of work. Was that a joke, Raven? Poor Beast Boy, you make a joke for the first time in months a he misses it." Cyborege said while closing his eyes.

Beast Boy had now returned carrying a lot of wood in his arms. He started to arrange some small pieces into a triangle shape with a square of wood built around it. Then he struck a match and put it to the wood, lighting a fire. He was making a fire, why would he want to do that? Raven wondered. She was the only one in the car awake, after Cyborge crashed Star wasn't too far behind.

The flames began to grow, an orange glow reflected off Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy started to walk back to the car. He popped the trunk and grabbed a sleeping bag.

" You going to stay in the car or join me by the fire?" he asked. Raven thought for a moment then said she'd join him but first help her move Star to the back seat. They did and reclined Cyborge's seat a little ways back. "Give them a little moving room." Raven said looking at her watch; it was already half past three in the morning. Beast Boy went back and tended the fire. It was growing steadily and now required larger pieces of wood. Beast Boy put in two logs the size of sedan tires; it was very warm and would most likely burn for a while.

" Couldn't the fire spread into the woods if were not awake to tend it?" Raven asked.

" Nah," Beast Boy answered, "The city fire ring should stop it from getting to big, besides were sleeping right next to it and I think we'd notice if it starts to get out of hand. Don't forget as well I have a super sniffer and hearing, trust me I'd at least notice." He was probably right, and sleeping next to a warm fire under the star sounded a lot better then being crammed in the car. Beast Boy kicked the rocks off the ground he planed to sleep on and rolled out the sleeping bag.

"Don't forget to clear the ground before you put down your bag, rolling over on a rock is not fun."

" I don't think it would be worth it, Beast Boy, we're only going to be using the one bag." Raven stated. That said Raven got into the bag, removing her boots before she entered.

No way, Beast Boy thought. I must be really tired to think I just heard that.

" What are you waiting for? It's starting to get drafty." Raven asked. Beast Boy was very carefully getting in next to her. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he was too tired to question. He zipped up the bag and pulled the mummy hood over there heads. There bodies fused together. It was warm and nice, a perfect environment for sleep. Beast Boy felt Ravens back against his chest; he was so tired that getting too excited would not be a problem. Raven pulled one of his arms across her chest and his other was now resting on Raven's waste. The fire crackled and roared and burned bright.

" Goooood ni...night, Beast Boy." Raven said as she fell asleep. Beast Boy stayed awake a few more minutes thinking. These last twenty-four hours had been very crazy. A friend of his disappeared, he may or may not have been shot and Raven was now right beside him sleeping in the same sleeping bag. He would explain it latter, now he just had to accept it and fall asleep. He just hoped that they were the first to wake up in the morning. Since no matter how innocent it might be to him or Raven there is no way it would look that way to Cyborge or Starfire.

The sandman overcame his thoughts and Beast Boy drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Next to him Raven slept soundly with smile on her face as well.


	8. Morning

Chapter 8: Morning

Beast Boy awoke around seven thirty to some rustling sounds. He gazed sleepily out of the bag and saw one of Raven's dark ribbons moving some dry wood onto the fire. She must have been tending the fire all night sub-consciously through her power. Raven and from the looks of it, the others were still asleep. Now Raven was curled up into a ball next to his chest.

Beast Boy got out of the sleeping bag carefully, so he wouldn't wake Raven. He went into the woods again to fetch a few more medium size pieces of wood. It was something to do and he needed to think. Raven and Beast Boy were friends nothing more nothing less, why then last night did it seem like Raven wanted more? Raven began to mumble again very softly, she did it off an on last night as well. His ears would good at picking things up no one else could hear or make out. He also did know more animal languages then most human knew human languages.

As he came back with the wood he could hear her mumbling even more clearly. She seemed to be talking to her other selves. To controller her powers she has to keep her other emotions at bay thought concentration and meditation. However in these past twelve or so hours she hasn't had a chance to do any of that. Maybe last night was her stress showing up? Throwing a small maple log on the fire caused some sparks to fly up. It was very entrancing, the more he thought about it the more he thought that he might be right. Since Raven wasn't able to channel her emotions the way she normally does, it is possible one of her emotions might of half gotten out. He had seen the effects of some of her emotions when they get out like happiness or hate. They were easy to spot usually leading to something exploding. However, what if something more subtle got out? Like lust? Yes, he thought that could be it. If lust had gotten out it could explain everything. Lust, while not as flash as the other emotions could still be very dangerous; then again she could just want to be more and that was her way of saying it. They had shared beds in the past, maybe she just didn't want to go through the hassle of getting another bag, when one big enough for both of them was right there. He heard Cyborge and Starfire open the car doors, this was already becoming more of a headache then he wanted this early in the morning. He decided not to bring anything up and if she doesn't he would forget about it.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Raven woke up the same non touch feely Raven. They decided to continue up to Wayne Manor and do some investigating of their own. Soon they were at the gates of Wayne Manor; it was a very dark cloudy day so sneaking in was not a problem. The darkness gave them an advantage or at least they thought it did. There were sneaking through the garden hidden next to one of the many statuesque bushes.

"Breakfast is being served shortly" Alfred said standing right behind the Titans.

"Huh" Beast Boy managed to get out. The rest of them just stared blankly into Alfred face. They had gotten into places with a thousand times better security with no traces and a butler find them in less than five minutes.

"We've been expecting you," Alfred replied, "Breakfasts. This way, please."


	9. Manor

Chapter 9: Manor

The four Titans fallowed Alfred inside Wayne Manor into a breakfast nook that made Titan Tower look small. At the table Alfred motioned for them to sit. There were five plate setting, four tall glass of orange juice and five empty coffee mug set out in very fine china. "Tea or coffee?" Alfred asked. They responded tea.

"Master Bruce will be down shortly, as you can imagine he still has a lot of matters to attend too." Alfred said leavening in the presumable direction of the kitchen.

"Something tells me if I break it, I'll be paying it off for the rest of my life." Beast Boy joked. Even thou he wasn't too far from the truth.

" Whatever coming from the kitchen it smells good and so is this O.J." Cyborge said putting down his glass of juice.

" It's probably flown in from Florida daily." Raven commented. Another joke, something was up with Raven. This gave Beast Boy more support for his emotions theory on Raven.

Alfred returned with large pot of tea with a jade dragon painted on it. He put it down on the center on the table, "there is cream and sugar in the green containers next to the tea, if any of you take them." Alfred pointed at the containers as well to make sure they saw them.

Raven used her powers to poured them each a glass, steam danced out of the mugs. The tea smelled good, Beast Boy and Starfire took their tea straight while Cybore and Raven added cream and lots of sugar. Beast Boy saw that both Star and Cyborge noticed that Raven added cream and sugar to her tea, something was up and now it wasn't just Beast Boy noticing it.

A door open somewhere in the Manor, and the sound of someone walking slowly ecoed at first they thought it Bruce Wayne but then they heard what sounded like a walking stick or a cane. They saw Bruce last night and he didn't use anything to get around. Alfred didn't need anything, they who would, another guest? Who else would be staying? Star made the jump, they were hoping she wouldn't but she did. Dick would need something to get around but as far as they knew he was still at the hospital in a coma.

"Robin," Starfire said softly, "I should go to him."

Cyborge put a hand on her shoulder, "his name is Dick, we don't know if he is Robin and besides Robin or Dick is still at the hospital." Cyborge explained to her in a claim voice. Starfire frowned and drank more O.J.

More walking this time without any cane sounds. A tall figure with slakes and white button down shirt appeared in the room. It was Bruce Wayne; they'd recognized him from last night. His usual calm self. He had a glass of juice already in his hand; he put it down as he sat next to them in the nook.

" Alfred as put together what looks and smells to be a great breakfast." Bruce announced, "it should be hear shortly."

Bruce was right, almost immediately after he said that Alfred came out with a tray of food. He put a plate in front of everyone. It was omelets stuffed with almost everything imaginable, on the side were salsa, sour cream and a blueberry muffin. Beast Boy food was a little different; instead of real eggs it was a mix soy and tofu. It all looked wonderful and tasted great, they eat while Bruce made small talk. It was very nice they could have very easily forgot why they were there.

" How did you know we'd be by?" Cyborge asked. It was the question most of them had been itching to ask but were too nervous too. The nook went silent waiting for Bruce to answer. Bruce smiled and said, "After what happened last night I was sure the Titan would pay me a visit." Bruce took a sip of tea and then continued. "Wayne Enterprises funds you after all. I was sure you'd come to make sure your investors were okay."

" We were a little more interested in Dick's condition?" Beast Boy stated.

" Oh," Bruce said, "he is doing fine. One of the things with being in the public eye is there always someone who isn't so found of us. Hence the shooting last night; Dick was smart and wore a bulletproof vest and neglected to tell anyone. Which is why he took that bullet, his injuries turned out to be minimal and he should be up and about soon."

" Well that is a relief." Said Raven.

" I'd appreciate it if you kept that information to yourselves. It would not be good if the press got a hold of that information." They way Bruce said that last part made the Titan's feel very scared like they'd be extremely sorry if they leaked that info.

" Excuse me but Diana is on the line, she said it is very important." Alfred said to Bruce.

" Thanks, Alfred. I'm sorry but I should take this, I'm sure you'd like to stay in Gotham City until Dick recovers. You are welcome to stay hear if you like. Tell Alfred your decision and he would show you to your rooms and around the grounds." That said he went into another room.

" Is it me or does none of this make sense?" Beast Boy asked the others. They finished there breakfast and decided that Wayne Manor would be a good place to stay.

"Very good," Alfred said, "I will show you to your rooms." They all got up and fallowed Alfred. They fallowed him down a long twisted path to the staircase. Then up the stairs and up and up. The stairs seemed like they'd never end. Finally they were at what seemed to be the tenth floor but in realty it was the second. Then another mile or so of hallways, maybe not mile but it sure seemed like it.

" I think I'm going to need breadcrumbs to get out of hear." Beast Boy said.

" Hear we are," Alfred said stopping at a large brown door, he opened it to reveal what looked like a small apartment. Picture window, couches, chairs, old paintings and a wet bar, four small doors line the back of the room, and "Those doors are your bedrooms." Alfred explained, he turned around and said, "these doors on the other said of the hall our bathrooms complete with a bath and shower." Then Alfred left them alone.

" Oh, boy a shower." Beast Boy said opening the door to one of the bathrooms. They all stared in amazement, it was more a of Roman bath then a bathroom.

" It's covered in marble and that tub is the size of most swimming pools." Beast Boy stated. It wasn't the size of a pool more like a big hot tube but he was making a point. Then they went and looked at their beds, all looked like they came directly form the Victorian time period. They move slowly around, afraid if they moved or touch something to hard it would break in their hand. Most agreed that they really didn't think they deserved this kind of treatment.

" It's almost like Bruce wants to win us over with kindness." Said Raven.

" Yea, so we won't investigate or anything." Cyborge stated.

" Trying to keep something very secret, why else would he go to these lengths for us." Beast Boy explained.

" I didn't know we had investors." Starfire said.

"Far as I know we didn't" Cyborge said, "But it wouldn't surprise me if we did."

Starfire yawned; she was still very tired as were all of them. Last night they did not get as much sleep, as they would have liked. Also now full from a very big meal was making them all sleepy.

" We'll guess I'll take a shower." Beast Boy announced. The rest said they would hit the sack for a few more hours.

" Whatever is going on it can wait a little more while we get some more rest." Cyborge said.

Beast Boy went into the Roman Bath and turn on the shower, the room filled with hot steam. He took off his shirt and found a small red mark on his lower back. He'd wondered if sleeping of ground would leave a mark and it had. Didn't really hurt.

" Oh, poor baby, want me to kiss it and make it all better." Beast Boy almost jumped out of his skin. It was Raven she had come in probably via her shadow power.

"Raven, what are you doing hear? Weren't you going to sleep?" Beast Boy somehow got out his mouth trying not sound very surprised. She came right up next to him, her face only centimeters from his face. She wrapped her arms around him, he could fell her whole body, and even through the all the cloth he could tell she was very excited. She kissed his lips, again and again until Beast Boy pushed her an arms length away.

" Ah, Raven what's going on?" He asked.

" Can't you tell?" she asked.

" No."

" Lets call it, water conservation," she said with a smile.

He looked into Raven's eyes, they were hers but not at the same time. Giving his lust theory more fire. He couldn't think he had to slow her down or distract her but how, and then it came to him.

" Okay, why don't you get in the shower? I'll join you in a minute."

Raven smiled and said, "You just want to see me strip." She went over to the shower turned her back to him and disrobed. "Until you join me you won't see all of me." She said going into the shower. That bought him a little time but what to do? This was turning into another crazy day.


	10. News

Chapter 10: News

Starfire slept for about two hours in a king size bed when she woke. No one seemed to be up, so she went out of her guest room and began to look around the Manor. Instead of walking she hovered along the hallway looking at painting that seemed to never end. Eventually she came to the staircase they had come up hours before hand. She heard voice coming from downstairs, Bruce Wayne and another, a women but the voice was unfamiliar. They seemed to be arguing, not loudly or violently but very calm and collect.

" Whether some two bit gang knows about 1939 or not does not mean we should scrap it. They probably overheard something and tried to get a rise out of you." The woman said.

" That may be but I still don't like it." Bruce responded.

" When have you liked anything that we do?" she asked

"I like something," Bruce said bitterly.

" The last time we did anything together, I was a pig."

" Sure," he said sarcastically.

The woman looked a Bruce with a big frown. For a moment it looked like things might be going south but then she kissed his forehead.

" I'm sorry this whole Dick business has gotten me a little unnerved." She said.

" Me too. Some anniversary this has been." Bruce said, "I was hoping things were looking up for him."

" He sent me an email about two weeks ago." The woman said.

" Really?" Bruce replied.

" About a woman, he wanted some advice." The woman smiled, "he apparently has been working with this red headed girl from another land and since I'm not exactly local myself he wanted to know how he should proceed."

" Starting to become something more?" Bruce smiled too.

" Possibly." She said. The woman was about to say something else when Bruce taped her lips once. The woman turns her head slowly and looked around. Bruce had found her out. She hovered back towards her friends; she knew they would find that conversation interesting, as did she.

* * *

Beast Boy still had no clue what to do about lusty Raven. She was soaping up in the shower and he was still next to the sink. The he had an idea, it was a long shot but since it was his only idea, why not.

It was one of those modern showers instead of a shower curtain it was stonewall the curved in to catch the water. Aside for one small light bulb on the top of the ceiling there was almost no light in the shower. He could see Raven's body, he taped the wall and Raven came towards the sound. Beast Boy moved back taping until he was out of the shower. When Raven came out he tossed her a towel and Beast Boy closed his eyes.

" Why aren't you looking at me? Is this some kind of weird game?" she asked.

" Cover yourself and I'll open my eyes." At first she didn't but then she gave and said the towel was around her. To Beast Boy's relief she was telling the truth. Before she could say anything he kissed her deeply. This took Raven by surprise but she let him kiss and she kissed him back. Beast Boys started kissing her down her neck. At the neck he started nibbling and sucking her skin. Raven gave a small moan and held him tight.

The Raven's face became very still, "Beast Boy, what is going on?" she asked. Beast Boy moved back but Raven still hadn't let him go. Her face made a very puzzled look. "Why am all wet? And why are you giving me a hicky?" she asked in a very confused voice. Beast Boy explained everything, the shower, the sleeping bag and his theory all the while there arms still around each other.

When he was done, she gave sigh and put her forehead on his head. "I'm sorry," she said. It sounded like she believed him without question. He was afraid she might go nuts on him.

" This happened one other time, only it wasn't lust that got out it was anger." She paused and then said, "Did I hurt you at all?"

" No, just confused me."

" How did you know the hicky would snap me out of it?"

" Lust was after one thing, pleasure. So that's what I gave lust. The most pleasure I could think of without doing anything I'd think we both regret."

It made sense and she gave him another hug. "Is that the only reason you kissed me?" she asked in a low voice.

" What do you mean, Raven?" He asked.

" Nothing, go take your shower and I'll get dressed."

Beast Boy hit the shower and Raven put everything back on and dried her hair. She went and sat on the couch by the window in their guest quarters waiting for the others to get up and Beast Boy to finish his shower. The lust thing did explain why she'd been blacking out lately and not remember some parts of last night. Her cloak covered the small hicky that he left, which was good she didn't want anyone asking question. It was embarrassing enough that she did it front of Beast Boy. Do I want more that friendship from Beast Boy? Is that why lust chose him? No, I don't. If I were to date bad things would happen. I have way too many issues, anyway. Besides, Beast Boys heart is with Terra not her. Then again she did break his heart, should she pick up the pieces? No, No, No, No. Any romance is impassable for her.

Beast Boy came into the room fully dressed and clean. He sat down next to her and said it was okay. That made her feel better, she let her head on his shoulder and asked, "Friends?" and Beast Boy replied "Friends."

Starfire came in the room, "Friends I have interesting news. Get Cyborge."


End file.
